Veggietales theme songs
Here're several theme songs on VeggieTales. List: # VeggieTales: Theme Song (early rare 1993) # VeggieTales: Theme Song (pilot 1993) # VeggieTales: Theme Song (original 1994-1997) # VeggieTales: Theme Song (1998-2000) # VeggieTales: Theme Song (2001-2003) # VeggieTales: Theme Song (2004-2006) # VeggieTales: Theme Song (2007-2009) # VeggieTales: Theme Song (2010-2013) # VeggieTales: Theme Song (2014) # VeggieTales: Theme Song (2015) # VeggieTales: Theme Song (2018) # VeggieTales: Theme Song (2019) = VeggieTales: Theme Song (early rare 1993) = List: # Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993; 1993 Word Entertainment VHS release) = VeggieTales: Theme Song (pilot 1993) = List: # Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993; 1994 Word Entertainment VHS reprint) # God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? (1994; 1994 Word Entertainment VHS release) = VeggieTales: Theme Song (original 1994-1997) = List: # Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993; 1995 Word Entertainment VHS reprint) # God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? (1994; 1997 Word Entertainment VHS reprint) # Are You My Neighbor? (1995; 1995 Word Entertainment VHS release/1997 Lyrick Studios VHS reprint) # Rack, Shack & Benny (1995; 1995 Word Entertainment VHS release) # Dave and the Giant Pickle (1996; 1996 Word Entertainment VHS release) # The Toy That Saved Christmas (1996; 1996 Word Entertainment VHS release) # Very Silly Songs! (1997; 1997 Word Entertainment VHS release) # Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (1997; 1997 Word Entertainment VHS release) # Josh and the Big Wall! (1997; 1997 Word Entertainment VHS release) = VeggieTales: Theme Song (1998) = List: # Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993; 1998 Lyrick Studios VHS reprint) # God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? (1994; 1999 Lyrick Studios VHS reprint) # Are You My Neighbor? (1995; 1998 Lyrick Studios VHS reprint) # Rack, Shack & Benny (1995; 1998 Lyrick Studios VHS reprint) # Dave and the Giant Pickle (1996; 1998 Lyrick Studios VHS reprint) # Very Silly Songs! (1997; 1999 Lyrick Studios VHS reprint) # Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (1997; 1999 Lyrick Studios VHS reprint) # Josh and the Big Wall! (1997; 1999 Lyrick Studios VHS reprint) # Madame Blueberry (1998; 1998 Word Entertainment VHS release/1999 Lyrick Studios VHS reprint) # The End of Silliness? (1998; 1998 Word Entertainment VHS release/2000 Lyrick Studios VHS reprint) # LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed (1999, 1999 Word Entertainment VHS release/2000 Lyrick Studios VHS reprint) # King George and the Ducky (2000; 2000 Word Entertainment VHS release/2000 Lyrick Studios VHS reprint) = VeggieTales: Theme Song (2001) = List: # Lyle the Kindly Viking (2001; 2001 Word Entertainment VHS release/2001 Lyrick Studios VHS recopy) # The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown # Jonah Sing-Along Songs & More! (2002; 2002 Word Entertainment VHS release/2002 Warner Bros. VHS reprint) # The Star of Christmas # The Wonderful World of Autotainment # The Ballad of Little Joe (2003; 2003 release) = VeggieTales: Theme Song (2004) = List: From An Easter Carol (2004; 2004 release) to Gideon: Tuba Warrior (2006, 2006 release) = VeggieTales: Theme Song (2007) = List: From Moe and the Big Exit (2007; 2007 release) to Saint Nicholas (2009; 2009 release) = VeggieTales: Theme Song (2010) = List: From Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't (2010; 2010 release) to Merry Larry and the True Light of Chritmas (2013; 2013 release) = VeggieTales: Theme Song (2014) = List: From Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014; 2014 release) to Beauty and the Beet (2014; 2014 release) = VeggieTales: Theme Song (2015) = List: From Noah's Ark (2015; 2015 release) = VeggieTales: Theme Song (2018) = List: From Madame Blueberry Reboot (2018; 2018 release) to the Veggies in underwater (2018; 2018 release) = VeggieTales: Theme Song (2019) = List: On X Remote (2019; 2019 release) to Welcome to Nicktoons uk (2019; 2020 release)